


The Red Jumper

by SoftStep86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het and Slash, Marauders' Era, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftStep86/pseuds/SoftStep86
Summary: Poor Remus Lupin finds himself tediously attracted to someone for the first time that he can remember. He just happens to be in her employ and she just happens to be married to someone else.  Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! And fair warning, this story contains polyamory and sexual content.





	1. Waiting Patiently

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story for fun and had no intention of posting it but, with the encouragement of a friend, I am putting it out there in the hopes that others will enjoy it. It's my first attempt at a poly-amorous relationship. It really and truly is non-canon and alt universe, as in Sirius and Remus are different years, were never friends, and Remus is not a werewolf. Essentially I wanted to use their personalities and appearances without the most of the rest of their stories. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Chapter One

Waiting Patiently Was Waiting Taking Up Space

 

The rain was pounding against the front windows of the shop so hard there was nothing to be seen on the street except blotches of lights from the surrounding buildings. And through this torrent, without an umbrella, Remus Lupin fought his way inside. The bell above the door jingled as he did so and he pulled out his wand, quickly spelling away the puddle of water that had followed him in.

                The shop was quiet and there didn’t appear to be anyone about. He took a moment to compose himself, and to remove his outer cloak, before heading toward the back. Maren Carleton was perched atop the counter, a book open and hovering beside her, with her legs dangling over the edge. She had a steaming mug in one hand, her wand in the other, and her reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She gave him a smile as he walked by, throwing his cloak in the back and running his hand through his soaked hair.

                ‘Sorry I’m late,’ he said quietly as he grabbed an apron hanging behind the counter and beginning to tie it on. ‘It’s rough out there.’

                She nodded as she took a long sip. ‘I expect it’s what’s keeping everyone away,’ she replied with a sigh. ‘I’ve only seen Mrs. Perkins in this morning.’

                He nodded and reached into a cupboard for the broom; he always seemed to assume that he needed to sweep to start the day.

                ‘Come here,’ she said with a huff, reaching out to tug on his sleeve. He approached her and she pointed her wand at him, blowing hot air into his hair. ‘I don’t know why you don’t bother with this.’

                ‘It’s not a big deal,’ he replied quietly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her today; she was wearing the red jumper.

                ‘You’ll catch cold,’ she said, running her hand across the top of his hair to make sure the job was done. ‘There’s coffee in the back, if you want to warm up.’

                Remus gave her a small smile but shook his head. He grabbed his broom and walked away from her gratefully. Maren watched him for a moment and then she went back to her book, flipping through the pages slowly with a flick of her wand.

                A while later Remus had made his way toward the counter again, not able to avoid the area forever as he swept. Maren took her eyes off her book once more to watch him but she said nothing; she had learned long ago that he preferred to do most tasks manually and wouldn’t accept help.  He had felt her watching and he looked up, forcing himself not to look away. She opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped when there was a sudden loud, groaning sound above them and they both looked up.

                ‘Those beams are going to go any time now,’ she said with a sigh. ‘I talked to Sirius about it two weeks ago and he said he would get up there but he hasn’t yet.’

                Remus looked away from her, his cheeks burning a little. They had all been in school together, he just a year behind them. He couldn’t really remember Maren from back then; she had slipped through her years quietly studying and content to not make any close friends. But her husband Sirius had been known throughout most the years. He was handsome and charming, and a bit loud about it. Remus scowled every time he thought of him touching Maren.

                ‘Perhaps you should charm the ceiling,’ he said, attempting to lead the subject away from Sirius. ‘Make it waterproof, at least to protect the books.’

                Maren beamed at him as she slid back on the counter and then stood. He inadvertently took several steps closer to her, feeling weary that she might fall, and watched as she lifted her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. And suddenly he wished he hadn’t come this close; the red jumper, what appeared to be her favorite jumper, stretched as she lifted her arm, and there was the smallest gap between her skirt and top where he could see her soft, pale skin. Maren wasn’t exactly what he would call thin but she wore her weight well and that jumper, that horrible, loathed jumper hugged every curve as if it were in love with her as well.

                When she was done she looked down at him with another smile. ‘Thank you. I wouldn’t have thought of that.’ She hesitated as if pondering how to get down again and was pleased when he reached up toward her with both hands. She bent over, clasped both his forearms, and, once his hands were on her waist, she leapt down. He wasn’t very inconspicuous about backing away from her quickly but she didn’t mind.

                The bell above the door tinkled and an older couple came inside, leaning their shared umbrella against the window. Maren gave Remus one last smile, brushed the front of her skirt off quickly, and then went to greet them. Cheeks still red, Remus grabbed up his broom once more.

 

 

The rain had let up and several more customers came and went. After finishing sweeping, Remus had taken to hand washing the inside of the large front windows but had to resort to using his wand to reach the top panels. He spent another half hour tidying up anything that he could find out of place before he finally returned to the counter, resigned. Maren was just coming in from the back, another steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

                ‘I had trouble sleeping last night,’ she offered as an explanation as she blew across the top of her mug. Remus frowned slightly, hating where his mind automatically strayed.

                Thunder suddenly rumbled overhead and they heard the pattering of the rain on the windows again. Maren sighed.

                ‘I suppose this is the rest of my day, isn’t it?’

                Remus looked around desperately for something to do. ‘Do you want me to restock the front display?’

                She looked in that general direction before nodding her head. ‘I suppose. We did get more of them this morning. I was only…stalling.’ She loathed the book, he knew she did, but it was currently a best seller and had brought more new customers into her shop then she had had for quite some time.

                Remus nodded and went into the back. The books were still packed, sitting on the counter beside the coffee pot, but as he went to open them there was a loud crashing noise from the front of the shop. He hurried out behind the counter once more.

                ‘I think it’s the beams!’ Maren cried. She had dropped her mug in surprise, the shards of it littering the floor around her.

                Without thinking Remus rushed outside, with Maren right on his heels.

                ‘Stay here!’ he yelled over the downpour but she grabbed his hand, shaking her head. He hesitated and then spun them both into the nothingness.

 

Nearly fifteen minutes passed before they appeared again in the shop, soaked to the bone and still clutching each other’s hands. There was a considerable hole in the roof where some of the shingles had given way, and the beams directly beneath it had buckled under the pressure of the water coming inside.

                They were both panting with the effort of simply staying on the roof. Maren pulled Remus through the shop and behind the counter, grabbing a rag out of one of the drawers. He leaned against the counter as she brought the rag up and dabbed at the cut on his eyebrow.

                ‘Does that hurt?’

                ‘Not much,’ he replied, even as he winced.

                She smiled at him. ‘Thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do that alone. You saved the books!’

                ‘I couldn’t let you go up there alone,’ he replied, reaching out to brush his thumb against her cheek without thinking. He watched as she slowed, her eyes coming up to meet his, and he felt his stomach tighten; he had never been this close to her before. He had the strong inclination to kiss each and every one of the multitude of freckles smattered across her face.

                Maren was the one to lean forward and he found that he could only concentrate on one thing at a time; her fingers were in his hair at the back of his neck; her other hand was on his arm, pulling him toward her; and then his hip knocked into her own and he met her gaze and he just gave in, pressing his lips brashly against hers.

                And he was happy to find that she kissed him back. She kissed happily and long enough that the tightness in his chest, the tightness that had been there for nearly a year now, finally began to loosen.

                When she finally pulled away her cheeks were rather pink and her eyes were bright. He grinned at her, leaning against the counter again because he was suddenly weak in the knees.

                The doorbell jingled and they both turned automatically. Someone came rushing inside, swore loudly, and then disappeared with a loud crash. Maren rushed around the counter and across the room, Remus following behind her hesitantly.

                Sirius Black was on the floor amidst a puddle of water they had tracked in when they Apparated. His head was up against one of the shelves and a few of the books had fallen around him.

                ‘Are you alright?’ Maren swept down beside him, pushing the books aside and helping him to sit up. Remus noticed he was inspecting her closely.

                ‘Why are you all wet?’ he asked, looking from her to Remus.

                ‘For the same reason as you, I suspect,’ she replied with a smile. There was nothing of nervousness in her voice. Remus wondered at it. ‘Why aren’t you at work?’

                ‘I was,’ Sirius replied, taking her hand to help him stand, ‘but then my watch turned to _mortal parole_.’

                ‘I also suspect that’s because I was on the roof during a thunderstorm,’ she said, her hand on her hip. Sirius looked between the two of them again and then groaned.

                ‘The beams! I completely forgot! I was going to fix them this week.’

                Maren gave Remus a side grin and his cheeks burned a little. And then Sirius gave Maren a simpering smile, one Remus had seen before. It made him clench his jaw together.

                ‘I’m so sorry, love,’ Sirius said, wrapping his arm around her. ‘You shouldn’t have had to do that on your own.’

                ‘I didn’t. Remus did most the work,’ she replied and Sirius grinned over at him, offering him his hand.

                ‘Hey, thanks mate, for taking care of my girl.’

                Maren shook her head but she was smiling. ‘Well, we’re fine. You had better get back to work.’ She kissed his cheek.

                ‘I’m making dinner tonight,’ Sirius announced, grinning at her and then kissing her mouth. Remus turned away.

                After he was gone Maren pulled out her wand and began spelling up the water on the floor. Remus went back behind the counter, picking up the bloody rag from the floor as he felt his heart sinking.

                ‘How about some tea?’ she asked once she had joined him again. ‘I have a feeling you’ll say no to coffee again.’

                ‘No, thank you,’ he said quietly as he pushed his still damp hair back from his face. He pulled out his wand but then hesitated, feeling her watching him.

                ‘Remus?’ she said quietly, stepping up to him again. ‘What’s the matter?’

                He looked up into her face and felt his resistance ebb away; she was awfully close again.

                ‘I have something to tell you,’ he started quietly. ‘I didn’t say anything before because it wasn’t my business but now, given…given what’s happened, I thought I should.’

                She was watching him expectantly, her eyebrows slightly raised.

                ‘A friend visited a few weeks ago. We went round to dinner at Diagon and I saw… _him_ ,’ he gestured toward the door,’ there with a woman. She was older…older than us, at least, and I thought maybe she was an aunt or something. But…but then I saw him kiss her. And _not_ how you would kiss an aunt.’ He said all this very quickly and when he was done he was surprised to find a small smile on her lips.

                ‘Her name is Daphne, Remus,’ she replied calmly. ‘And it isn’t anything serious.’

                ‘It isn’t?’ It was all he could manage to say.

                She shook her head. ‘They went on a few dates but they’ve both decided that they don’t want to continue with the relationship.’

                Remus felt as if his knees were a little wobbly again. ‘Oh. So…so you knew about it?’

                ‘Of course I did,’ she replied with a grin. She seemed to be studying his face and then hers sort of fell. ‘Oh. _Oh_ , I’m so sorry. I know our relationship style isn’t widely known but I thought it would have come up after all this time.’

                He was staring at her expectantly, seemingly holding his breath.

                ‘We’re in an open relationship.’

                ‘Meaning?’ He was suddenly frowning at her.

                ‘Meaning that we are actually married and we always put each other first but we’re not monotonous.’ Maren was watching him carefully, slightly surprised by the emotions she saw cross his face.

                ‘So you just date other people?’

Was that annoyance in his voice?

                ‘Yes but we have rules,’ she replied, hesitating as she thought of how best to put this. ‘We only date one person at a time; we’re always open with the people we date, from the start, so they don’t get any undue expectations; and we tell each other almost everything, usually before it happens.’ He wasn’t looking at her any more. He was staring down at the floor as if he was struggling to take all this in. ‘Take us, for example. I didn’t say anything just now because I didn’t want to embarrass you but I’ll let Sirius know that we kissed tonight.’

                ‘Do you have to?’

                ‘We didn’t do anything wrong, Remus,’ she chuckled a little, smiling again. ‘’Besides, it won’t be wholly unexpected. He’s known for a while that I…well, that I think you’re rather cute.’

                ‘You do?’ His voice had raised an octave. Maren laughed again and came closer to him, placing her hand on his arm.

                ‘Are you alright?’

                He seemed to finally focus on her again, his eyes dark. ‘Yes, I…I’m just surprised, that’s all.’ He stepped away from her and began to pace with his hand on his forehead. ‘I thought…well, I thought I was helping you cheat on him.’

                The smile faded on Maren’s face but she continued to watch him thoughtfully. ‘So you’re upset because you found out I _wasn’t_ cheating on him?’

                Remus looked up at her. His cheeks were still pink and his hands clenched into fists but his eyes had softened. ‘I don’t know. This is just…not what I expected. I didn’t expect any of this.’

                ‘Neither did I,’ she replied softly. ‘But I’m happy that it’s finally happened.’

                His fists unclenched and suddenly he appeared to be longing for something. She kept his gaze as he stared at her, and then suddenly his eyes flicked up to the clock.

                ‘I have to go. I’m going to be late for my class.’ He stepped into the back, grabbing his cloak.

                ‘The children will be in tomorrow so you’ll be able to stay for the afternoon?’ she asked as she grabbed up the bloody rag and started cleaning up the shards of her mug from the floor.

                ‘Yes,’ he said as he appeared again, looking a little wild with thought. ‘I…I have to go.’

                She stood up again, cradling the rag in her hands, and she gave him a small smile. His chest tightened at the pinkness of her cheeks. She watched as he frowned slightly and then hurried outside.

                Maren sighed and took the rag into the back. She dumped the shards into the trash and was on the verge of rinsing out the rag at the sink when the doorbell tinkled. Wiping her hands quickly she stepped out behind the counter, a smile ready, but then stopped when she noticed it was Remus who was standing at the front of the shop, the door still open in his hand.

                ‘I’m not really sure how I feel about this yet,’ he said, sounding breathless. ‘But does this mean that I can ask you out?’

                Her face broke into a grin. ‘I would like that very much.’

                He smiled as well. ‘Good. Um…how about tomorrow night?’

                ‘That would be perfect,’ she replied, her cheeks pink again.

                ‘Great. I’ll…I’ll see you in the morning.’ And he hurried out into the now light rain once more.


	2. Looking Up

Chapter Two

Only Looking Up When My Head’s Down

 

 

Maren and Sirius sat beside each other on the bench of their kitchen nook, happily eating the pasta he had prepared. It was his specialty and her favorite, so it made a perfect meal for tonight.

                ‘I really am sorry, my love,’ he said between bites as he leaned forward to pour her a little more wine. ‘I should have gotten up there and checked that roof out. You weren’t hurt?’

                ‘I’m fine,’ she replied with a smile before taking a sip. ‘Remus is the one that cut himself.’

                Sirius sighed. ‘Well, I’m just glad you’re both alright. And the books.’ He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes slightly; he was attempting to win her over.

                ‘Speaking of,’ she said softly as she set her glass back down. ‘He kissed me today.’

                ‘Who?’

                ‘Remus.’

                ‘Remus Lupin?’

                ‘Do you know another?’ she asked, looking amused.

                ‘No, I just…wow. I wouldn’t have thought him capable,’ Sirius said, still sounding surprised.

                ‘Is kissing me such a large feat?’ she asked, arching an eyebrow.

                He blew out a laugh. ‘The first time it is, yeah! If he felt anything like I did he must have been terrified.’

                Maren chuckled appreciatively. ‘And here I thought you were the epitome of cool back then.’

                ‘I liked to think I was,’ he mumbled before taking a long drink of his beer. ‘But good on him. Will anything come of it?’

                ‘He’s asked me on a date,’ she replied, a little hesitant. ‘Tomorrow night. Do we have plans?’

                ‘I was going to visit James in the Big Smoke, actually, so that works.’

                She gave him a small smile. ‘And you’re alright with it? I mean, you do like him?’

                Sirius frowned at her slightly and then he slid closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. ‘I know it’s been a long time since you’ve dated anyone but our agreement still stands. And there have never been any exceptions before. Well…he _is_ your employee.’ He grinned at her and she nudged him in the ribs. ‘But all that aside, it doesn’t matter if I like him or not. Do _you_ like him?’

                She seemed to think for a moment and then she looked up into his face. ‘Yes. I think I do.’

                ‘Good for you,’ he said, pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

                ‘He thought you were cheating with Daphne. He saw the two of you together.’

                Sirius chuckled. ‘I thought that was him! Poor bloke, I can’t imagine what he thought of us.’

                ‘It wasn’t very good,’ she replied with a grimace, ‘but I think he’s coming around to it.’

                He smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling his arm back so they could finish their meals. When they were done he stood and took up there plates, heading over to the sink.

                ‘I’m glad you like him,’ Sirius repeated as if the conversation hadn’t ended. ‘Just as long as you don’t like him more than me.’

                She stood as well, watching him but not moving any closer. ‘I don’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you,’ she said softly and he grinned, coming across the room quickly and scooping her up into his arms.

 

 

On Saturdays Remus had an early morning class and therefore arrived at the shop two hours after opening instead of one. It was rather bleak out today but he was grateful it wasn’t raining again. He came inside the front door, the bell tinkling overhead, to find a few small groups of shoppers already. It wasn’t the students, they wouldn’t make it in until around noon, but there were a few faces he recognized as local patrons from the village. He glanced at the window display as he passed and smirked; half the books he had set out yesterday were gone.

                Maren met him at the counter. Her arms were full of another stack of the horrible books and she looked slightly flustered until he approached.

                ‘Good morning,’ he said quietly, a smile on his face. She had never seen him look so bright and it made her grin.

                ‘There’s coffee,’ she replied, almost hopefully, but he shook his head, of course.

                ‘I can put those out. Just give me a mo’.’ He hurried into the back and tossed his cloak on the working table, grabbing his apron along the way. She was still waiting by the counter when he returned and, as he carefully slid the stack of books out of her hands into his own, he looked into her face, just inches away. The pink had crept back into her cheeks again and she smiled at him.

                ‘Mrs. Carleton? Couldn’t you help us?’ Mrs. Perkins called from across the room. She had returned today with her husband and they were peering up at one of the shelf ladders nervously.

                Maren gave Remus one last grin and then went to assist. He took the books up front and spent a bit of time re-arranging the display. He felt nervous and shaky for the first time since his very first day on the job. He had been recommended to Maren by a mutual friend as a good worker and an eclectic book worm. The interview went easily enough; she asked him a few questions and they looked at his schedule together. The nerves didn’t appear until his first day on the job when he realized what the strange stirring in his stomach meant. He couldn’t really remember feeling this way before, not about her or anyone else, but from the moment he came to terms with it, he had begun a deep irritation at himself and the situation that had lasted eleven long months now. Every single day of it.

                There was no need to sweep today, not with customers already in the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Perkins left after about twenty minutes and, after Remus assisted one of them, the other two small groups of guests followed not long after. None of them took a copy of the dreaded book.

                ‘Remus?’ Maren called once they were gone and he was forced to approach the counter again. ‘Will you help me set up the tables for the children?’

                There were a few square tables pressed together and set off to one side of the counter, but they pulled apart to make small, separate tables just big enough to set two people at. Together they pulled them out and arranged them with a large gap between each. Remus could feel how hot his neck was getting and it didn’t help that she kept glancing up at him with a smile in her eyes.

                ‘I’ll get the extra chairs,’ he said before hurrying to the back. They were stacked in the corner of the room and there were several large boxes in front of them. He pulled out his wand with a sigh and moved them aside.

                Her footstep creaked on the floor behind him and he turned quickly.

                ‘Are you alright?’ she asked quietly, looking a little put out.

                He hesitated, flexing his wand between his hands, and then he took a few steps toward her. She smiled at him and closed the gap herself, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so that she was standing on tippy toes, and together as one they stumbled back against the working table.

                Maren chuckled against his lips. He grinned as well and then kissed her several more times before the tinkling bell made them stop. She slid out of his arms and pushed her hair back before hurrying out front once more.

 

Some of the more eager students arrived early today. Among them was Avery Gilmore, a fifth year Ravenclaw who always made the shop her first stop every Hogsmead weekend. Remus found the girl and Maren at the counter a while later, going through her special order.

                ‘That should be it,’ Maren said as she flipped the cover shut on a book and added it to a small stack of them on the counter. ‘I can bundle these back up for you. But you know I can just have them sent to the castle, Avery. Then you would get them quicker.’ She pulled out a spool of twin from beneath the counter.

                ‘That’s alright,’ the girl replied. ‘It gives me an excuse to come here first and get away from everyone else.’

                Remus stepped up beside Maren and Avery gave him a look.

                ‘Don’t worry,’ Maren said as she finished off the book stack. ‘He’s one of us.’

                Avery didn’t exactly smile at Remus but her face softened. She paid for the books, took them under her arm, and then went to browse some more.

                ‘So, where are you taking me tonight?’ Maren asked, looking over at Remus with a smile.

                ‘Oh, I’m…well, I hadn’t thought of that,’ he replied, looking sheepish. ‘Yet.’

                ‘Dinner alright? Sirius won’t be home and I don’t like eating alone.’

                He hesitated, his mind wandering into dangerous thoughts again. ‘Yeah, that would be great.’

                She smiled again. ‘Don’t worry, I know a place.’


	3. Chapter Three - All of These Things

Chapter Three

Maybe All of These Things Made Me Who I Am

 

True to her word, once they closed up shop Maren took Remus’ arm and Apparated them to a small dive in a village close to her home. The sun had finally come out from behind the clouds so when they arrived she asked to be seated outside. They were placed at a wooden table with two benches and Remus was pleasantly surprised when she grabbed his hand and made him slide in next to her.

                ‘I don’t like to talk across the table,’ she said with a smile before they ordered a bottle of wine for the table. They made it through most the meal on idle chat, talking briefly of school and of never noticing each other there before.

                ‘I knew about Sirius, of course,’ Remus said as he finished off his glass.

                ‘Yes, he was hard not to notice,’ she consented. ‘A lot of that was on purpose.’

                ‘And you started dating your seventh year, right?’

                She hesitated, studying his face. ‘The summer before, actually. I remember how scandalous everyone in our year made it seem.’

                He nodded and pushed his plate away with his fingers. ‘You were quiet, weren’t you?’

                ‘You’re one to talk,’ she replied with a soft grin.

                ‘You at least had friends,’ he said and then looked as if he hadn’t meant to.

                ‘Not many. And none that I was really close to. Sirius was one of my first best friends.’ She took his hand and squeezed it. ‘Would you like to go for a walk? There’s a nice little river just down the way.’

                They paid and then headed down the street, her arm in his.

                ‘You’re cold,’ he commented after a few moments, feeling her arm with his hand.

                ‘It’s alright. I’ve got this.’ She opened the bag on her arm and pulled out the red jumper. Remus snorted a laugh.

                ‘You’ve really brought that?’

                Maren frowned slightly as she looked over at him, though there was still half a smile on her lips. ‘I thought you liked this one.’

                ‘I _loathe_ that jumper,’ he replied, wrinkling his nose.

                ‘What?’ She was laughing now and he chuckled along with her. ‘But it’s my favorite. I thought it looked nice on me.’

                ‘It does,’ he consented with a nod. ‘It looks _very_ nice. That’s why I hate it.’

                She gave him a strange look as they stopped along the water’s edge.

                ‘I have been…in agony,’ he said quietly. ‘Since the first day with you. And that sweater…I felt like it was taunting me.’

                He looked over at her again and she was biting her lip. He reached up and began to button the sweater for her. She watched his face as he worked, a smile in the corner of her mouth.

                ‘You said yesterday that you were glad we had finally kissed,’ Remus said as he finished. She reached up and took both his hands.

                ‘I thought perhaps that you liked me,’ she replied, looking a little sheepish. ‘But I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.’

                ‘I’m not sure what I would have done if you had,’ he said, shaking his head.

                ‘I’m glad it happened the way it did.’

                ‘Me too.’ He cupped the back of her neck with one hand and pulled her into a long, drawn out kiss.

                ‘Still unsure how you feel about this?’ she asked against his lips, her eyes still closed.

                He hesitated and then kissed her again. ‘Not at all.’

 

 

The following Wednesday Sirius had the day off work and he accompanied Maren to the shop so that he could get up on the roof and have a look. She and Remus hadn’t managed a second date yet but there had been plenty of stolen kisses and warm embraces in the back room of the shop. He had brought her breakfast the day before and she half hoped he would bring her at least the same coffee again today.

                But the hour of his arrival came and went, and he never came. Sirius didn’t take long with the beams and he waited with her behind the counter, sipping at her homemade coffee. They sorted idly through a stack of books, chatting a little but he could see the anxiety on her face.

                Finally the doorbell tinkled and she looked up as Remus hurried inside.

                ‘I’m sorry!’ he called across the shop. He sounded out of breath and looked a little disheveled. He was also carrying three large bags, one of them strung over his shoulder.

                ‘Are you alright?’ Maren asked, coming around the counter as she set her mug down. Remus’ eyes flashed over to Sirius for a moment before he set one of his bags down.

                ‘Yes. I…no.’ He hesitated, shaking his head. ‘My roommate is moving to Australia. Today. He’s only just told me and the landlord wants next month’s rent now or I have to leave.’

                ‘What? He hasn’t given you any warning?’

                ‘No! I had no idea he was leaving. He hasn’t even packed yet.’ There was an uncharacteristic annoyance in his voice. Maren reached forward and helped him get the heaviest of the bags off his shoulder. ‘Anyway, I’m going to have to stay with my mum, for now. None of the furniture there was mine so I grabbed everything that mattered.’

                ‘Here, mate,’ Sirius suddenly spoke up, coming around the counter and taking up a few of the bags. He set them in the back room.

                ‘Do you need to go now?’ Maren asked, touching Remus’ arm. ‘None one’s even been in today. I’ll be fine if you want to go settle.’

                Remus sighed, looking down into her face. ‘That would help. I haven’t even been able to talk to my mum yet.’

                ‘Would you want to stay with us instead?’ Sirius’ voice made them both turn and stare at him. He hesitated, checking his wife’s reaction before continuing. ‘We have plenty of room. And you wouldn’t have to pay rent or anything.’

                ‘Are…are you sure?’ Remus asked, looking from him to Maren and back again. ‘I mean…wouldn’t that be…awkward?’

                Sirius shrugged. ‘We’ll figure it out.’

                Remus looked to Maren again. Her eyebrows were slightly raised in surprise still but she gave him a tight smile.

                ‘That would be great,’ he said to Sirius. ‘Thank you. I promise it’s only until I can get on my feet again.’

                ‘Good man,’ Sirius replied, coming forward to clap his hand. ‘Why don’t you go back to your flat, make sure you didn’t miss anything. I’ll take you to the house after.’

                Remus was smiling as he nodded his head. Maren took the final bag from him and he kissed her cheek quickly before hurrying back outside to Apparate.

                Sirius took the bag from her and tossed it in the back with the others. When he returned she was waiting for him behind the counter, looking contemplative.

                ‘Are you sure about this?’ she asked.

                ‘Why not? He seems nice…and responsible.’

                ‘But we’re dating.’

                ‘I know,’ he replied, a little snappishly. He sighed. ‘I just…I didn’t want him to have to go back to his mum’s. I know what that’s like.’

                She gave him a small smile. ‘Thank you. That was very generous of you.’

                He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. ‘All the rules will still have to apply.’

                ‘And possibly some new ones,’ she said with a chuckle.

                ‘Fair point.’

                ‘I think I should close up for the day. Who knows if anyone will come in at all and I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.’

                ‘Hey, I’m nice!’ he said with a winning grin.

                ‘I know you are. But you’re still _my husband_.’

 

 

Remus returned with another small bag in hand, looking apprehensive. Maren was just turning the closed sign on the door and she opened it with a smile to let him in.

                ‘All set?’ Sirius asked as he came from the back, the three bags in his hands. Remus nodded and then took one of the bags. Maren pulled out her wand, extinguished all the lights and then locked up behind them.

                ‘You’re sure you’re alright with this?’ Remus asked her quietly; Sirius was already making his way down the street.

                ‘I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t,’ she replied with another grin. ‘It’ll be an adventure.’

                Remus still looked unsure but he followed her as she caught up with Sirius. They joined together at the end of the street, Remus grasping Maren’s hand tightly, and she twisted them into the nothingness.

                When they appeared again they were in the back garden of a home looming to their right. To the left was a tall stone wall overtaken by ivy. Remus looked around them interestedly, noticing the closeness of many other rooftops.

                ‘It’s a semi-detached home,’ Maren said as if she understood his look. ‘The gardens are separated by walls like this one but this is really the only spot on the property that is safe from view from any windows.’

                Remus nodded and Sirius opened a door for them; it led into a bright open area filled with a large, rough wooden table.

                ‘I’ve always wanted a massive table,’ Maren said, again interrupting his look. At her encouragement he set his bags down upon it and she took his hand. ‘Come on, then. Let me give you a tour.’

                Up ahead of them was the kitchen, the cabinets painted a dark bluish-grey. He noticed dark barn wood flooring flowed throughout as she took him down a hall to their left.

                ‘We don’t use the front door much,’ she explained as they came to it. ‘But there’s a lavatory down there. We have a projector in there. Obviously that room has been remodeled but this one, the sitting room, we left as original as possible.’ She led him into a cramped but cozy room at the front of the house. It held another exit to the side terrace and an entire wall of books.

                ‘Feel free to help yourself,’ she said as she watched him eye them. ‘There’s another library upstairs.’

                He turned to her, surprised, his cheeks slightly pink.

                ‘This is the loveliest home I’ve ever been in,’ he said quietly and she smiled. It was true; this house was old, one of the walls was still entirely old stone, but every square inch of it was her. Soft and shining and comfortable.

                ‘You haven’t really seen the kitchen yet,’ she replied, taking his hand again and dragging him back to where they started. The kitchen was a bit of an L shape and much larger than it originally appeared. ‘Sirius inherited quite a sum from his family and he indulges me too much.’

                ‘I’m sure it’s nothing more than you deserve,’ he said, grinning at her. ‘Where has he got to?’

                ‘Most likely the garden. I think he’s giving you space.’

                ‘He needn’t. This is his home,’ Remus said, frowning slightly.

                ‘He’s being polite. Let him.’ She took his hand again and led him back out of the kitchen and to the left. ‘There’s two separate gardens with a gate. That door leads to the smaller one and this is a guest bedroom.’

                ‘So this is mine for now, I assume?’ he asked, grabbing the handle and opening the door.

                ‘Oh, I…well, there’s another upstairs. It’s your choice, I suppose.’

                ‘Is your room upstairs?’ He looked apprehensive again.

                ‘Yes. It’s just above this one,’ she said and it sounded as if she finally understood. ‘Well, it’s either below us or right next to us.’

                Remus hesitated. ‘I think I should just stay down here.’

                She gave him a tight smile. ‘Alright, then. Let’s grab your bags and then I can show you upstairs.’


End file.
